Enzymes
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Mereka adalah katalis. Kerja sama mereka mempercepat runtuhnya sindikat berbahaya. Tetapi, ada saatnya bagi mereka untuk bekerja antagonis demi mempertahankan apa yang mereka yakini. Kumpulan oneshot.
1. Catalyst 1: Ironi

Catalyst #1

**IRONI**

**Summary: **Ironi adalah ketika kau tidak tahu dimana pemberhentian terakhir kapal cintamu.

**Karakter:** Kaito KID and Kudo Shinichi

**Warning:** Ironis. Tragis. Melankolis. Mencoba untuk puitis.

******Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

.

.

**_"The point is we can't help who we fall in love with." _**

**_~Grey's Anatomy (TV Series)_**

.

.

.

.

Dia seorang detektif. Dengan tinggi badan 174 sentimeter dan tubuh kurus, namun terlatih dengan rutinitasnya bermain sepak bola sepulang sekolah. Rambutnya tersisir rapih dan bisa dikatakan tidak pernah menyalahi aturan panjang rambut yang ada di sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya, oh well, SMA Teitan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan panjang rambut siswa.

Lalu ada sepasang bola mata yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Sebiru langit musim panas yang memancarkan kecerdasan dan rasa percaya diri. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti, ia sangat yakin, akan merasa terintimidasi.

Jika boleh berbicara, mungkin ia akan menyebut sepasang iris itu permata.

Indah, elegan, kaya akan warna, dan menyimpan banyak rahasia di dalamnya. Mungkin jika memang bola mata itu adalah kepingan permata, ia akan berusaha mati-matian mendapatkannya. Tidak peduli Pandora atau bukan, ia akan menyimpannya di dalam kotak berharganya. Tidak sebagai sebuah pajangan atau benda pameran.

Dia seorang detektif.

Ia bekerja saat dibutuhkan. Datang, menemui masalah, menyelesaikannya, dan pulang. Itulah pekerjaannya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya takut pada diri_nya_ adalah kewaspadaan_nya_ dalam menyikapi masalah. Ia cenderung skeptis, paranoid, dan terlalu menjaga diri dari lingkungan_nya_. Perbedaan sejauh 0.01 milimeter pun menjadi fokus perhatian_nya_.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa luput dari diri detektif itu.

Ia berbahaya.

Semua penjahat pasti pernah merasakannya, ia berani bertaruh dengan teori buatannya ini. Cara detektif itu berucap, berlaku, dan berpikir, semuanya sangat menakutkan. Seolah tidak ada celah bagi penjahat manapun untuk melakukan aksinya. Apalagi jika otot mata itu sudah menggerakan bolamatanya untuk menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh sudut, bahkan permukaan yang ada, sel-sel dalam otaknya kemudian akan memutar kemudi, dan lidahnya sudah memilih rangkaian kata untuk diucapkan. Skakmat.

Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa setiap namanya disebut, suara gertakan gigi, rahang mengeras, bolamata membelalak, dan tangan terkepal pasti terjadi.

Ia adalah detektif.

Walaupun lebih banyak menangani kasus pembunuhan, penculikan, terorisme, dan penipuan, ia sesekali akan datang. Ketika undangan telah ditampilkan di halaman depan koran pagi, dalam beberapa jam segala kesibukannya akan selesai. Menyisakan waktu luang di siang hari untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang diberikan, sore hari untuk menyelidiki lokasi yang disebutkan dalam undangan, dan malam hari yang dikhususkan untuk memenuhi ekspektasi si pemilik acara.

Sebuah duel satu lawan satu dengan taruhan sebuah identitas untuk dibuka.

Ia mungkin mengenakan stiletto merah yang akan menggemakan ketukan di lorong menuju atap dan dress berwarna senada yang menekan tubuhnya hingga ke ujung mata kakinya, mempersempit langkahnya dan menghabiskan sudut geraknya. Atau mungkin kostum maid berwarna hitam dengan apron penuh renda dan sebuah bandana yang melingkari kepalanya, atau hanya setelan jas dan sepatu pantofel biasa. Tetapi detektif itu akan terus berlari mengejarnya, menyudutkannya hingga ia berdiri di ujung gedung. Beberapa sentimeter dari udara lepas, ratusan meter dari permukaan tanah.

Jatuh mungkin pilihan utama. Mati adalah _finishing touch_nya. Jika ia adalah manusia normal, ya. Itu adalah satu-satunya skenario yang ia miliki.

Namun, beri garis bawah serta penebalan pada kalimat 'jika ia adalah manusia normal'. Dan dirinya, bukan merupakan satu dari sekian golongan manusia yang bisa dikatakan normal. Apa menurutmu memiliki pekerjaan malam hari sebagai pencuri permata yang buron, mengecoh ratusan anggota kepolisian, berjalan di udara, melakukan teleportasi demi sepasang sandal, menyusup serta mematikan sistem keamanan gedung, bisa dikatakan sebagai kehidupan manusia normal? Sepertinya tidak.

Detektif itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia bukan seorang penulis skenario maupun sutradara, bahkan ia bukan cenayang atau semacamnya, tetapi ia tahu segala langkah yang akan diambil oleh lawannya itu. Termasuk melakukan salam perpisahan dengan gaya dramatik dan menghilang di kegelapan malam. Berjuta rasa terima kasih kepada glider putih brengsek yang selalu menggagalkan kemenangannya.

Walaupun begitu ia tetap mencoba.

Di antara jarum bius, bola sepak berkecepatan cahaya, atau mungkin hanya kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan anjing. Salah satu dari ketiganya pasti dilakukan detektif itu untuk bisa menyingkirkan monocle menyebalkan serta seringai licik di wajah pencuri itu. Walaupun ada saatnya detektif itu melakukan ketiganya bersamaan untuk mendapatkan hasil yang lebih bagus.

Pekerjaannya adalah seorang detektif.

Tanpa kehadirannya, _kencan_ setiap malam mereka tidak akan semenarik itu. Tidak akan ada tantangan yang berarti. Tentu tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat untuk Nakamori-keibu beserta timnya, Tantei-han dan teori hasil DNAnya, Penasihat Jirokichi dengan ratusan rencana serta ambisi untuk menampilkan wajahnya di halaman pertama koran pagi serta Suzuki Sonoko dan teriakan mautnya.

Julukannya adalah _The Great Detective of the East._

Yang ia lakukan adalah mencari kesalahan, kejanggalan. Ia mengkritik dan dengan bangga menemukan titik permasalahan. Ia pintar, jenius. Walau terkadang, bagi beberapa orang, kejeniusannya adalah satu-satunya hal paling menyebalkan dari dirinya.

Karena kejeniusannya itu seseorang harus memiliki rival berat dan beberapa kali mendapat masalah saat mencoba mencuri sebuah permata.

Walaupun begitu, adakalanya ia bisa menjadi teman—mungkin lebih baik disebut partner—yang baik. Dalam diam ia mendengarkan keluh kesah yg dilontarkan oleh rivalnya. Tentu saja tanpa untaian kata, namun dengan menggunakan serangkaian desahan nafas, gedikan bahu, dan decakan sebal.

Ia pun tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, tetapi aksinya menjawab segalanya.

Ia _adalah_ seorang detektif.

Enggan membuka hadiah karena sudah lebih dulu tahu isinya. Ia tahu banyak hal yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Bahkan, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia ketahui bisa dengan mudah ia ketahui. Walaupun adakalanya ia tidak bisa mengetahui perasaan orang lain terhadapnya karena ia memiliki prinsip bodoh dalam hidupnya yang berkata, 'perasaan seseorang yang dicintainya, bagaimana bisa ia menebaknya?'

Satu lagi hal menyebalkan dari detektif itu dan ia sangat membencinya.

Walaupun ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia ingin membiarkan semuanya sebagai rahasia dan ia merasa bahwa ada bagusnya detektif itu cukup lambat dalam hal seperti ini.

Ia adalah seorang detektif dan aku adalah seorang pencuri.

Itulah kami.

Dua individu yang berdiri pada kutub berbeda.

Kami mempercayai hal yang berbeda dan kami hidup untuk dua hal yang berbeda. Seperti kata mereka, Sherlock Holmes tidak pernah bertemu dengan Arsene Lupin. Mereka tidak seharusnya berada dalam satu dunia, satu negara, satu buku, dan satu kisah.

Dia dan diriku, berbeda.

Ia adalah seorang detektif dan aku percaya kalimat 'kita tidak tahu pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta'.

_Ironis, hm?  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_YES! I'M SO DONE!_

_Jadi, penulis akan mengumpulkan semua oneshot/ficlet/drabble/omake (termasuk cerita lepas dari TCaDWaD & Dibalik Mata) pada satu tempat; ENZYMES. Semoga kalian menikmati chapter pembuka dari kumpulan 'Enzyme' dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review. Baik berupa pertanyaan maupun saran, onegaishimasu~ ;)_


	2. Catalyst 2: Bus Shelter

Catalyst #2

**_Bus Shelter_**

**Summary:** Ia melihatnya terlahir, tumbuh, dan mati. Berkali-kali hingga ia bosan dengan siklus kehidupan. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, walau hanya sebentar, dan menceritakan padanya kisah pengantar tidur di bawah kokohnya sebuah halte bus. AU. KIDShin.

**Warning:** Kematian, roda kehidupan, dan sebuah bakpao daging di tengah hujan—apa yang kau harapkan? Ini bukan sebuah dongeng dengan protagonist seorang putri cantik dan pangeran rupawan. Hanya ada seorang pendongeng tampan dan detektif yang sedang bosan.

**Karakter:** Pendongeng!KaitoKID and Detektif!Kudo Shinichi

**Disclaimer: **D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

.

.

_**"I don't believe that old cliche that good things come to those who wait. I think good things come to those who want something so bad they can't sit still."**_  
_** ~Ashton Kutcher**_

.

.

.

.

"Ah, baterai ponselku habis," Shinichi mendesah pelan setelah melihat layar ponselnya berubah menjadi hitam. Pemuda itu lalu menoleh, menatap jadwal keberangkatan bus yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di tengah derasnya hujan yang melanda Tokyo malam itu.

_Bus terakhir sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu dan bus pertama baru akan tiba—ah, sial …_ pemuda itu membatin kesal pada dirinya sebelum menyambar kursi panjang di dekatnya. Kedua tangannya mulai melingkari tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba memberi sedikit kehangatan di tengah dinginnya cuaca awal tahun.

Melihat ke sekelilingnya, Shinichi lalu menarik satu alisnya.

Ia bukan seorang yang percaya hal-hal mistis, karena kenyataannya memang hal-hal semacam itu tidak masuk akal dan bisa dengan mudah dijelaskan dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Tetapi, harus ia akui bahwa suasana malam itu cukup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Jam telah lama meninggalkan petang dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga hari berganti. Matahari, bahkan bulan sekalipun, tidak nampak akibat derasnya hujan yang telah mengguyur area tersebut sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kabut pun mulai menyamarkan cahaya lampu penerang jalanan dan hanya cahaya dari lampu neon yang menempel pada langit-langit halte saja yang bisa ia harapkan dapat menemaninya hingga bus berikutnya datang.

Tipisnya pakaian—sebuah blazer coklat di atas kemeja hitam polos dan celana jeans serta sebuah scarf—tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman berada di sana, sebaliknya, ia merasa semakin dekat dengan titik beku.

Seandainya saja ia menerima tawaran Takagi-keiji yang hendak pulang ke kantor kepolisian pusat, ia mungkin tidak akan terjebak dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Aku lapar," gumamnya pelan pada keheningan malam dan ia merasa sedikit bodoh karena lagi-lagi melewatkan makan malam—tidak, tidak. Bukan karena ia terlalu larut dalam sebuah kasus sehingga ia ... Ugh, baiklah. Sebuah kasus membuatnya lupa makan malam.

Dan saat ini, bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkan makanan? Minimarket berada sekitar beberapa ratus meter jauhnya dari tempatnya berada dan hujan mematikan gerakannya.

Aneh, menurutnya. Ia berada di Tokyo tetapi lebih terasa seperti berada di sebuah desa terpencil yang belum tersentuh globalisasi.

Halte bus tempatnya berada bahkan tidak memiliki mesin penjual minuman sama sekali.

"Makanlah ini," sebuah suara menyahut pelan dari samping tubuh pemuda itu diiringi dengan sebuah tangan terulur yang menempelkan sesuatu yang hangat ke pipinya.

Merasa terkejut dengan benda asing yang menempel pada wajahnya, Shinichi pun menoleh cepat dan semakin terkejut ketika dilihatnya disana berdiri seseorang, dengan pakaian serba putih, satu tangan yang terulur, dan sebuah seringai yang menampakan sifat jahil dari pemiliknya.

_K, kapan dia— _

"Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu," sosok itu berkata sebelum menduduki tempat kosong di samping Shinichi. "Kau lapar, 'kan? Makanlah selagi panas. Hujan sepertinya tidak akan reda hingga subuh nanti."

Shinichi yang masih merasa asing dengan sosok itu tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya dan menerima sebuah bakpao daging yang diberikan oleh sosok itu padanya.

Aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya. Sejak kapan ia berdiri di sana?

Melirik dari sudut matanya, Shinichi yang kini mulai menggigit bakpao daging di tangannya mulai memerhatikan sosok di sampingnya dengan seksama. Dari ujung kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya.

Sosok itu nampak … _gila_ … menurutnya.

Berpakaian serba putih di tengah gelapnya malam—ah, ya. Ia memakai kemeja biru dibalik setelan jas putih itu—lengkap dengan sebuah tophat berwarna senada dan monocle. Entah mengapa ia memakai monocle di kegelapan malam, tetapi bisa terlihat jelas usaha sosok itu untuk menutupi identitasnya.

"Apa kau juga menunggu bus?" tanya Shinichi yang kemudian merasa telah menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan sosok itu hanya melirik ke arahnya tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

_Bakpao ini enak_ ... Batinnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah akibat rasa hangat yang diterimanya dari sebuah bakpao daging.

"Aku selalu menunggu," jawab sosok itu setelah cukup lama membiarkan keheningan mengisi percakapan mereka. Sekilas, Shinichi bisa melihat sudut bibir sosok itu terangkat. Entah ia menyeringai atau tersenyum.

"Walaupun yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihatnya terlahir kembali dari kejauhan, aku yakin akan ada saat dimana penantian ini berakhir."

Ia tidak paham. Walau ucapan sosok itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya, ia tidak memahami sepenggal kalimat pun yang sosok itu ucapkan. Apakah intinya ia sedang menunggu bus? Atau ia menunggu seseorang menjemputnya? Dan kenapa ia harus terus menunggu? Jika memang apa yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang, bukankah seharusnya ia mencoba pulang sendiri?

Dan terlahir kembali?

Memutuskan bahwa topik 'menunggu' itu sedikit membuatnya bingung, ia akhirnya melanjutkan makanannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah sosok di sampingnya yang kini sedang memainkan sebuah bola kuning kecil dalam genggamannya.

Selain pakaian serba putih dan aksesoris yang dikenakan sosok itu, Shinichi tidak menemukan hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Sosok itu terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hanya saja tubuh sosok itu sedikit lebih berbentuk dibandingkan tubuhnya dan sepertinya rambut sosok itu berwarna coklat.

Dilihat dari bagaimana ia berbicara dan rupanya, sepertinya sosok itu berusia sedikit lebih tua dari dirinya. Atau mungkin seusia?

"Apa pekerjaanmu _kali ini_?" Sosok itu bertanya, membuat Shinichi terperanjat.

"Aku seorang detektif."

"Ah," sosok itu terlihat tertawa kecil. "Kritikus. _One of my favorites_."

_Kritikus? Favorit?_

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah 'Pandora dan Pangeran Tampan'?" Tanya sosok itu sekali lagi dan tetap mengejutkan lawan bicaranya.

_Bagaimana ia bisa berbicara tenang, mengganti topik secara tiba-tiba, dan terus membuatku terkejut? _

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sejauh ini, ia bukan seorang penggemar cerita fantasi, dongeng, ataupun mitos aneh. Ia hanya menyukai misteri.

Dan ada apa dengan judul 'Pandora dan Pangeran Tampan'? Pembuatnya pastilah seorang yang narsis dan tipe yang tidak suka bertele-tele dalam memilih judul.

Sosok itu bersenandung pelan, kedua ujung kakinya yang ia luruskan digerakannya mengikuti irama yang ia senandungkan.

"Wajar kau tidak tahu, aku baru menciptakannya beberapa menit yang lalu."

...Okay.

"Apa kau mau mendengarkannya?"

Shinichi melirik sekilas, raut wajah menampakan ekspresi yang bisa jelas terlihat ia tidak berminat. Terakhir kali ia mendengar cerita fantasi adalah saat pelajaran sejarah (sang guru mengubah kisah bersejarah menjadi sebuah cerita fantasi yang akan membuat para pelajar wanita terkagum-kagum) dan ia tertidur. Saaaaangat lelap hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa jam sejarah telah berlalu dan sudah waktunya pulang.

"Cerita ini akan sedikit panjang," sosok itu melanjutkan dan mengabaikan ekspresi tidak berminat Shinichi. "Dimulai pada masa dimana dinosaurus, ah, kurasa itu terlalu jauh. Asumsikan cerita ini terjadi beberapa tahun lalu saja. Pada abad 16 mungkin?"

Shinichi menghelakan nafasnya. Membiarkan lawan bicaranya memulai ceritanya karena ia nampak tidak bisa dihentikan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tersebutlah dua orang muda-mudi yang dimabuk asmara. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, siang maupun malam, saat sakit maupun sehat," sosok itu tersenyum tipis. "Bukan dari kalangan keluarga bangsawan, bukan pula fakir miskin. Bagi mereka, bisa makan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sudah merupakan sebuah anugrah. Aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaan mereka, belum terpikirkan. Anggap saja mereka buruh, mungkin?"

"Pada suatu hari, salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tambahan dengan mengolah tanah di halaman rumah mereka. Tidak begitu luas, kira-kira setengah lebar bus yang sedang kau tunggu. Mereka mulai menanam bibit buah yang mereka kumpulkan dari sisa makan siang mereka."

"Ini bukan kisah 'Jack dan 3 Kacang Ajaib', 'kan?" Shinichi bertanya dan dijawab dengan sebuah tawa renyah.

Sosok itu melanjutkan, "hari demi hari pun berlalu dan tanpa mereka sadari, pohon yang mereka tanam berbuah. Sangat lebat hingga mampu menunjang kehidupan mereka. Ah, hampir lupa kukatakan, pohon itu adalah pohon apel."

"Pasangan muda-mudi itu pun menjadi terkenal sebagai petani apel. Setiap masa panen rumah kecil mereka akan dipenuhi orang-orang dari pasar untuk membeli apel hasil perkebunan mereka. Bahkan tidak jarang para saudagar dan pegawai istana membeli apel mereka.

"_Jika kau ingat_, apel dari perkebunan mereka adalah apel terbaik di dunia. Kulit merah berkilau, daging buah yang putih dan bau harum yang bisa membuat siapapun merasa lapar saat melihatnya. Rasanya pun sangat manis, mungkin manisnya enam kali lebih kuat dari glukosa biasa."

Kening Shinichi berkerut. "Siapapun yang memakannya bisa terkena diabetes."

Sosok itu, raut wajahnya, berubah datar. Ditatapnya lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan protes sebelum ia berdeham pelan. "Untuk sesaat saja, bisakah kau mengiyakan apapun yang kuceritakan?"

Sang detektif menggedikan bahunya acuh.

"Baiklah, sampai dimana kita tadi? Hm, apel. Ya. Setelah sukses menjadi petani apel dan mendapat cukup uang, salah satu dari mereka mengusulkan untuk membeli sebuah rumah di dekat hutan. Ia melihat ada selebaran yang mengatakan bahwa ada rumah dijual lengkap dengan sebuah ladang perkebunan kosong yang bisa mereka pakai untuk memperluas usaha mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, lahan yang mereka miliki saat itu terlalu kecil untuk disebut kebun."

"Pasti _wanita_ itu menolaknya," komentar Shinichi sembari meremas kertas pembungkus bakpao yang telah ia habiskan. Detektif itu melempar gumpalan kertas di tangannya dan saat gumpalan itu hendak mendarat di permukaan semen, satu kakinya dengan cepat menendang gumpalan itu ke udara.

Sosok itu menarik sudut bibirnya, merasa puas melihat aktifnya partisipasi lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, ia menolaknya. Kau tahu alasannya?"

Shinichi hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali memainkan gumpalan kertas yang ia mainkan dengan kakinya. "Hm, mungkin karena rumah mereka memiliki banyak kenangan manis? Lagipula, belum tentu rumah baru bisa menjamin kehidupan baru yang lebih bagus. Adakalanya sesuatu lebih baik dibiarkan apa adanya."

"_Bravo_!" Sosok itu berujar riang dan bertepuk tangan seolah ia sedang menonton pertunjukan sirkus. Tidak ada niatan mengejek dari caranya bertepuk tangan, lebih seperti sebuah pujian tulus yang datang dari hatinya. "Sebagai hadiah karena tebakanmu benar, akan kulanjutkan ceritanya."

"Pasangan muda-mudi itu pun akhirnya tetap tinggal dan menggunakan uang yang mereka miliki untuk memperbaiki rumah kecil itu. Mereka juga membuat sebuah gerobak agar bisa dipakai berjualan keliling."

"Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya? Tamat?"

Sosok itu menggeleng pelan. Bandul segitiga hijau dengan ukiran clover yang tergantung pada monoclenya bergerak mengikuti dan samar bisa terdengar bunyi gemerincing dari benda kecil itu.

"Kisahnya baru saja dimulai, detektif. Yakni saat salah seorang dari mereka tertidur di bawah pohon apel karena terlalu lelah bekerja."

Shinichi menunduk, memungut gumpalan kertas yang tidak sengaja terjatuh saat ia mainkan. "Lalu apelnya jatuh dan pemuda itu menjadi presiden?"

"_Close enough_," sosok itu menyipitkan matanya dengan satu tangan memberi tanda 'sedikit' di udara. "Apel kecil memang terjatuh, namun tidak mengenai kepala sang putri tidur."

"Apel itu menimpa sesuatu di samping tempat dimana ia tertidur, menciptakan bunyi berdentang pelan namun cukup untuk membangunkan sang harimau dari tidurnya. Saat diperiksanya, sesuatu terkubur disana. Sebuah kaleng usang yang asing baginya.

"Karat pada kaleng itu membuat mereka kesulitan membukanya. Mereka pun menyerah dan membiarkan kaleng itu di sudut ruangan, ditumpuk bersama botol-botol bekas dan kaleng bekas makanan lainnya.

"Tepatnya dua jam setelah ditemukannya kaleng itu, badai pun datang. Selama berhari-hari badai terus melanda kota, meluluhlantakan yang bisa dipandang oleh mata. Hewan ternak, tanah perkebunan, bahkan rumah-rumah hancur karenanya. Banyak gedung-gedung penting pemerintahan rusak dan setiap warga dipaksa menjadi buruh bangunan. Tanpa imbalan sepeser pun. Termasuk sang petani malang."

Sosok itu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Shinichi paham jika sosok itu mulai lelah menceritakan dongeng yang, menurut apa yang ia katakan, baru saja dibuatnya hari itu.

Bagi orang normal, tidak mudah mengarang sebuah cerita secepat itu. Apalagi cerita yang ia dengar sedikit terdengar kompleks di telinganya.

Hujan belum juga reda dan belum ada tanda-tanda bus akan tiba. Artinya ia harus bersabar mendengarkan sosok itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Boleh kupercepat ceritanya? Aku belum memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutannya pada bagian itu," tanya sosok itu dengan nada penyesalan yang tidak terdengar seperti sebuah sandiwara. Shinichi pun mengangguk dan cerita kembali dilanjutkan.

"Singkat cerita, anggaplah kehidupan dua petani itu tidak semakin membaik. Pohon apel mereka mulai berhenti menghasilkan apel dengan kualitas bagus, para pembeli mulai marah karena tidak bisa lagi merasakan nikmatnya apel yang mereka tanam, dan dua petani malang itu pun semakin menua. Seperti halnya manusia pada umumnya, semakin ia bertambah usia, semakin ia rapuh dan tidak berdaya bagai bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan. Salah satu dari mereka sakit parah dan mulai meregang nyawa."

Shinichi hanya diam saat dirasakan aura di sekitarnya menjadi dingin. Cuaca memang sangat dingin malam itu, namun ia merasakan dingin yang berbeda. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri, ia merasa seolah tulangnya ditusuk-tusuk dan ada sedikit rasa nyeri pada organ dalam tubuhnya. Ia pun merasa resah dan berharap itu hanya firasatnya saja.

Sosok itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana lawan bicaranya mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya terhadap dongeng yang sedang ia ceritakan. Sejak awal memang ia tidak terlihat begitu berminat pada cerita fantasi, tetapi hilangnya konsentrasi detektif itu saat ini hanya karena satu hal.

Sosok itu pun melepas mantel panjang yang bertengger pada dua sisi bahunya. bunyi klik samar terdengar dan dalam hitungan detik, mantel putih panjang itu telah menyelimuti badan sang detektif.

Detektif itu pun menoleh namun tidak berkata banyak saat sosok di hadapannya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kau berpikir petani malang itu meninggal dunia dan petani lainnya berduka, ya. Itulah yang terjadi. Selama berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan lamanya. Hidup semakin sulit bagi petani itu, ia tidak punya uang, makanan, dan seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Aaah, mengingatnya saja membuatku ingin menangis."

"Saat ini sedang hujan, kau bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa ada yang tahu kau sedang menangis," Shinichi menarik mantel putih di badannya agar bisa menutupi seluruh badannya. Ternyata mantel itu cukup besar untuk tubuhnya, bahkan mampu menutupi kakinya.

Sosok itu menggeleng pelan. Tubuhnya yang semula tegap kini condong ke depan. Kedua tangan saling bertautan dan siku bertolak pada pahanya. Pandangan sosok itu, sepertinya, tertuju lurus pada butiran air yang menyerbu daratan.

"Aku ragu masih ada cairan dalam kantong airmataku. Aku bahkan lupa caranya menangis," sosok itu menjawab pelan dengan suara dinginnya. Tetapi bagi Shinichi, suara sosok itu terdengar sangat memilukan. Ada sebersit nada kepedihan dari caranya berujar, kesepian pun bisa ia dengar samar di antara suara derai hujan yang menghentak. "Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?"

Sosok itu menoleh ke arah Shinichi sesaat sebelum ia desahkan nafasnya. "Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka. Bersabarlah."

Oh, okay.

"Hm, baiklah. Begini saja," sosok itu dengan cepat bereaksi. Ekspresinya kembali memperlihatkan pribadi usil yang sepertinya merupakan pancaran sifat sosok itu sebenarnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang melanjutkan ceritanya? Aku sedikit buntu pada bagian ini dan kalau kupotong lagi ceritanya, kau akan berbahagia karena ceritanya selesia lebih cepat."

Shinichi mengangkat kedua alisnya dan benar-benar tidka menyangka dengan ide yang diusulkan sosok itu.

Ia ragu selama beberapa saat, karena menurutnya sedikit konyol menjadikan waktu luangnya sebuah ajang mengarang bebas dan menceritakan secara bergilir. Tetapi, apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Ia terjebak dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi dari seorang mahluk asing yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan sebuah bakpao daging.

Jadi…?

"Sebelum kulanjutkan, beritahu namamu."

Sosok itu bersiul pelan. "Hanya itu imbalannya? Kupikir kau akan meminta sesuatu yang lebih. Pelukan hangat dariku misalnya? Atau mungkin, apa sebutannya? Ah, '_One night stand'_."

"_Ba'arou_!" Shinichi bergeser menjauhi sosok itu dan bisa ia rasakan wajahnya memanas—hei! Sosok itu kini menertawakannya!

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Kau bisa memanggilku KID." Dengan wajah serius sosok itu menjentikan jarinya, memunculkan setangkai mawar merah yang kemudian ia berikan pada sang detektif. "Tetapi aku cukup serius pada bagian 'memeluk'."

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Shinichi mengibaskan tangannya, menolak mawar yang diberikan sosok itu padanya. "Jadi, ceritamu tadi sampai pada bagian?"

"Kepedihan seorang mantan petani?" sosok itu menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya.

"Hm, baiklah. Jadi, petani itu benar-benar berduka dan kehilangan segalanya—"

"Kau tidak berniat mengakhiri cerita dengan membuat petani itu bunuh diri, 'kan?" tanya sosok itu skeptis.

"—kau mau aku melanjutkan atau tidak?"

"_I'm all ears_," sosok itu menutup rapat mulutnya dan duduk dengan manis.

Melihat lawan bicaranya sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Shinichi menghelakan nafasnya. Ia tidak pernah mengarang sebuah cerita—terlebih meneruskan karangan cerita seseorang. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang penulis. Sekalipun.

"Ehm, penderitaan petani itu semakin menjadi-jadi? Mungkin?" Shinichi memulai dengan penuh keraguan dari caranya bercerita. "Kenapa bisa semakin menjadi-jadi? Karena, hm, oh, seorang pengusaha ingin mendirikan sebuah pabrik."

"Semua tanah di sekitar rumah itu berhasil terjual dengan harga tinggi dan si Petani—"

"Mantan petani," sosok itu meralat.

"—menjadi satu-satunya yang menolak untuk menjual tanahnya," Shinichi melanjutkan tanpa mengindahkan protes dari lawan bicaranya. "Baginya, rumah tempatnya tinggal adalah satu-satunya peninggalan yang akan terus membuatnya merasa dekat dengan … dengan petani yang meninggal dunia."

"Pengusaha itu pun menghalalkan segala cara agar bisa mengusir petani itu dari rumahnya. Dimulai dari membuat kesepakatan yang menguntungkan si petani hingga cara kasar—ya, pengusaha itu mulai menggusur paksa si petani."

_Wow, ini terdengar mulai masuk akal … sepertinya._

"Petani itu diusir?" tanya sosok itu dan Shinichi mengangguk ragu.

"Hanya sebuah tas kecil yang dijahit dari pakaian bekas dan tampak lusuh—berisi sebotol air dari sumur di belakang rumahnya dan beberapa kaleng bekas yang sejak lama ia kumpulkan—yang ia bawa saat pengusaha itu mengusirnya ke jalanan. Hidupnya tidak berubah banyak, tetapi berkat kaleng-kaleng yang dibawanya ia bisa membeli sedikit makanan."

Sosok itu menganggukan kepalanya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Sepertinya _aku bisa mengingat lanjutan ceritanya_. Mau meneruskannya?"

Shinichi menghelakan nafasnya setelah ia gelengkan kepalanya. Jika ia diminta meneruskan cerita karangannya, si petani akan benar-benar berakhir bunuh diri.

"Baiklah, jadi kelanjutannya begini—" sosok itu mengangkat kakinya dan menyilangkannya di atas kursi yang ia duduki. "—semua kaleng yang dimilikinya sudah terjual, kecuali sebuah kaleng berkarat yang dulu ditemukannya tertanam di bawah pohon apel. Saat ia hendak menjualnya, demi sepotong kue sisa perayaan kota, petani itu kembali teringat mengapa ia menyimpan kaleng tersebut; kaleng itu menyimpan sesuatu yang selalu memberikan bunyi gerantang setiap kali kaleng itu digerakan. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjual kaleng tersebut dan kembali mencoba membuka kaleng itu."

"Saat berusaha membukanya—ia menemukan kapak tua di tempat pembuangan, oke, itu sepertinya sedikit aneh, tetapi anggap saja begitu—mantan petani itu bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. 'Bagaimana jika isinya hanya batu? Aku akan rugi. Nilai jual kaleng ini akan jatuh karena sudah kubelah.'"

Shinichi tertawa kecil mendengar bagaimana cara lawan bicaranya merubah suaranya menjadi suara seorang pria yang terdengar seperti sedang mengalami perasaan gundah karena sebuah kaleng. Sosok itu terkekeh pelan ketika menyadari suaranya sangat cocok dengan peran si mantan petani.

"Lalu kaleng itu terbelah dan cahaya merah menyilaukan menyeruak dari dalam kaleng."

"Kurasa kita baru saja sampai pada bagian 'Pandora', hm?" Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya menyikapi kekonyolan yang sudah didengarnya.

Sosok itu melanjutkan, "dengan ragu petani itu mengambil sumber cahaya menyilaukan dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam kaleng; sebuah permata. Petani itu begitu bahagia saat tahu ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada sebuah kaleng. Jika ia jual permata itu, ia bisa mendapatkan uang yang mampu membeli persediaan makanan selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Lalu—"

"Tunggu," Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya. Satu tangannya ia angkat sejajar dengan garis pandangnya dan berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya berhenti bercerita. "Mungkin sebaiknya petani itu mengurungkan niatnya. Menurutku, permata itu bisa menjadi sebuah _memento_. Bagaimana?"

Sosok itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum memiringkan kepalanya. "Kupikir lebih baik petani itu menjualnya—ah, sudahlah, idemu cukup bagus. Jadi, ia menyimpannya dan mencari barang bekas lain dari tempat pembuangan untuk menyokong hidupnya."

Shinichi menganggukan kepalanya, merasa puas dengan peralihan plot cerita yang ia buat. "Mungkin seharusnya kita tambahkan tokoh lain. Ah, kemana perginya 'pangeran tampan'?"

Sosok itu merenggut. Saat ia memikirkan judul itu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau tokoh 'Pangeran Tampan' tidak akan mampu ia selipkan dalam ceritanya. Dengan beberapa kali ketukan jari pada dagunya, sebuah ide kemudian melintas dalam benaknya. "Pangeran tampan adalah orang yang membuat cerita ini!"

. . . "Yaa, benaar."

"Cih, baiklah. Kita munculkan sang pangeran," sosok itu mencibir. "Suatu malam, saat mantan petani berkelana mencari pekerjaan, ia tiba di sebuah bar yang cukup ramai. Ia masuk ke dalam sana dan ternyata seorang pangeran sedang berpesta dengan para pengawalnya."

"'Jadi, kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari, Pangeran?' tanya seorang pengawal yang asyik menyantap bakpao daging—" sosok itu melirik sekilas ke arah Shinichi dan sang detektif terlihat sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "—jangan protes, detektif. _Kita berdua tahu_ bakpao daging adalah makanan terenak di dunia ini. Lalu pangeran itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak lelah, lusuh, dan kotor. Seperti baru saja melawan naga buas di hutan berlumpur."

Shinichi hanya diam. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada jadwal keberangkatan bus yang terlihat samar di tengah hujan dan menggumam, "sepertinya mustahil bisa kutemukan benda dalam legenda itu. Aku ragu bahwa benda itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini."

"'Demi tuhan! Baru kali ini kudengar pangeran terdengar sangat pasrah! Kemana semangatmu?'" sosok itu melanjutkan dengan meniru suara seorang pria paruh baya yang mabuk dan bisa dilihatnya Shinichi tersenyum tipis.

"'Entahlah, John. Setelah bertahun-tahun kucari, benda itu tidak bisa kutemukan'," Shinichi mulai terhanyut dalam peran pangeran frustasinya.

Sosok itu hanya bisa menatap takjub penghayatan yang dilakukan lawan bicaranya.

"'Hanya dengan benda itu bisa kuselamatkan negeri ini'."

Lawan bicara Shinichi berdeham pelan dan suara pria yang disapa 'John' oleh detektif itu kembali terdengar. "'Jadi, sebenarnya benda apa itu? Kau belum memberitahu kami apapun tentang benda itu. Apakah itu sebuah batu ajaib?'. Hei, kenapa kau beri nama 'John'? Settingnya bertempat di Jepang!"

Dengan sebuah gedikan bahu Shinichi menyeringai, "terdengar sangat gagah, hm? Ah, ya. Jawaban sang pangeran—" Shinichi kembali merapatkan mantel yang menyelimutinya. "—mungkin seperti ini; 'Permata. Namanya Pandora dan konon, ia dikatakan memiliki kekuatan ajaib yang bisa mewujudkan segala permohonan'."

Sosok itu memejamkan matanya dan seulas senyum bangga terukir pada wajah misteriusnya. Sesegera mungkin kisah 'Pandora dan Pangeran Tampan' akan selesai.

"Mendengar hal ini membuat si petani senang. Ia pun mencobanya, membuat permohonan pada permata yang ia temukan di dalam kaleng. Yang ia minta hanya sebuah permohonan kecil yang telah lama terngiang dalam kepalanya, tetapi bagi Pandora, permintaan itu menyalahi aturan alam."

Shinichi menelan ludahnya.

Ia kembali merasakannya. Perasaan mencekam dan menakutkan—ya, ia mengakuinya bahwa ada aura menakutkan dari sekelilingnya—yang sempat ia rasakan kini kembali menghantuinya. Membuat setiap bulu romanya berdiri, membuatnya ingin memejamkan mata dan tidak ingin membukanya kembali.

Karena membuka matanya berarti ia harus menatap sepasang bola mata dengan iris biru yang tidak pernah teralihkan darinya. Membuka matanya juga membuatnya harus mendengar lanjutan kisah yang dikarang lawan bicaranya, yang terdengar menyedihkan dan sangat menyesakan.

"Pandora bukan tuhan, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membangkitkan yang mati. Pandora hanyalah sebuah batu bertuah yang dikatakan mampu mewujudkan keinginan pemiliknya, orang yang menemukannya." Sosok itu kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap tetesan hujan yang perlahan mulai berhenti.

Dengan seulas senyuman pahit sosok itu membuka mulutnya, "'O, Pandora. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, melihat wajah cerianya, dan berada di dekatnya. Tidak peduli apakah ribuan ataupun jutaan tahun lamanya, aku akan menunggunya. Menunggu saat dimana aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya'."

Detektif dari timur itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya yang diakibatkan oleh sebuah teriakan. Entah siapa yang berteriak dalam kepalanya, suaranya tersamarkan oleh suara rintik hujan yang berjatuhan di permukaan kanopi di atas sana.

"_Cliché_. Apa kau tidak punya plot cerita yang lebih bagus? Semua orang mengucapkannya, 'rela menunggu bahkan hingga ratusan tahun lamanya' dan 'tetap mencintai orang yang sama walaupun terlahir menjadi individu yang berbeda'—Itu bodoh menurutku."

Sosok itu tidak bergeming, masih menatap rintik hujan yang kini berkumpul di atas telapak tangan berbalut sarung tangan putihnya dan perlahan meresap ke dalam kapiler-kapiler dalam serat kain tersebut.

"Menunggu tidak membuatmu mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan, kau harus bergerak—berusaha—untuk mendapatkannya."

Sosok itu mengepalkan tangannya, merasakan dingin mulai menjalar pada telapak tangannya. Ia kemudian merogoh saku jasnya ketika dilihatnya cahaya berkedip terlihat di kejauhan. Jika tebakannya benar, mungkin bus sudah kembali beroperasi dan sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk kembali ke dunia mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengembalikan mantel putih yang dipinjamkan oleh sosok yang baru ditemuinya, Shinichi berjalan mendekati pintu masuk bus yang akhirnya tiba setelah penantian panjangnya. Bus itu masih nampak kosong, hanya ada seorang supir, sepasang orang tua yang mungkin ingin berolahraga di taman kota, dan seorang pelajar yang sedang sibuk membaca bukunya. Satu kakinya telah menginjakan tangga naik dan ia sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk bantal dan gulingnya di rumah, namun, saat ia hendak menjejakan satu kakinya yang lain, sosok berpakaian serba putih itu memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh dan tersentak saat sesuatu terlempar ke arahnya.

Beruntung ia memiliki reflex yang cukup bagus dan dengan satu tangan ia menangkap benda merah yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

_Apel?_

"Tantei-kun," sosok itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Banyak yang bilang semakin sering kau memimpikan sesuatu, semakin besar kemungkinan mimpi itu akan terwujud. Ini mungkin terdengar sangat _cliché_, tetapi apa yang sudah kulakukan di masa lalu membuatku menjadi siapa aku saat ini."

_O, Pandora. Kalaupun harus kulakukan—_

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Bahwa aku telah lama menunggu dan akan terus menunggu. Sayang, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melihatnya terlahir kembali sebagai individu yang berbeda. Ratusan bahkan ribuan kali hingga akhirnya _kita bisa bertemu di pemberhentian bus ini_."

_—akan kuserahkan hidupku padamu. _

_Aku milikmu dan jadikan aku saksi bisu roda kehidupannya yang akan terus berputar._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Eid Mubarak to all moslems.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah penulis lakukan. Dari mulai update terlambat hingga review yang tidak terbalaskan. ;)

Chapter ini pun seharusnya di-publish setelah 'Dibalik Mata' (setelah bulan Ramadhan usai, penulis akhirnya berhasil menyentuh chapter 4 DM. IYKWIM~) di-update, but the whole cliché-thingy kicked me dan sepertinya menjadi kewajiban bagi penulis untuk mempublish semua cerita sebelum semester baru dimulai.

Semua ada giliran dan mohon bersabar menunggu antrian. ;')

Again, review are welcomed. Bribe me, guys! Bribe me!

p.s: Story of Us [chapter 3/ENG] dan TCaDWaD [Case 26/IND] sudah di-update, selagi menunggu 'Dibalik Mata' mampirlah~


End file.
